Dans cette vie
by DreamTheater
Summary: Je disparais. Je n'entends plus ce que tu dis. Ma vision se brouille. Une seule chose résonne dans mon esprit, "Je t'aime". Maintenant et à jamais. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre.


_Juste un petit One-Shot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur un coup de tête._

_Les couples dans Angel Beats sont infimes et on peu en créer autant que l'on veut, cela dit, mon couple préféré n'est pas forcement un des plus « ordinaire ». J'aime faire dans l'originalité._

_Vous voulez savoir de quels personnages je parle ? Et bien, lisez ce One-Shot, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent ( malheureusement ) pas. Jun Maeda en a la possession._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait ! Ça me ferait très plaisir !_

* * *

Je pense que même si la vie nous sépare, rien ne nous empêchera de nous retrouver dans un autre endroit. Une autre vie, un autre monde, je l'ignore, cependant je reste certaine que quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise, nos choix, nos actes et nos émotions sont déjà programmés. Mais rien ne dit que nos sentiments n'auront pas une influence sur nos vies futures. Je suis sure que le destin nous fera nous revoir. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni où, mais j'ai foi en toi. J'ai confiance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai confiance en quelqu'un.

Enfin, non, pas pour la première fois ... je me souviens de mon ancienne vie, avant de me retrouver ici, dans « le Front de l'Au-Delà ». Elle n'est pas joyeuse. Nos vies n'étaient pas heureuses. Pour aucuns d'entre nous. Nous n'avons pas pu réaliser nos rêves, nous sommes morts d'une manière tragique, nos vies n'étaient pas faciles, et pourtant, ici, nous avons l'occasion de réaliser ce que nous avons toujours voulu faire. Mais nous n'en faisons rien. Nous suivons Yuri et exécutons ses ordres en se battant contre Kanade.

Je me sens faible, tel un simple pion. La plupart d'entre vous me respecte, me considérant comme la kunoichi du Front. Mais je ne suis rien. Ma vie n'était rien. Et c'est toujours le cas. Comment ai-je pu espérer un jour pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment sans en souffrir ? Quelle étroitesse d'esprit. Je suis une idiote. Et pourtant, même après avoir regretté maintes et maintes fois mon acte, tu as réussis à me montrer la face cachée de cette émotion qu'est l'amour. C'est pour cela que j'ai foi en toi.

Tu représentes tout pour moi maintenant. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu me l'as déjà dit, qu'on viendrait tous à disparaitre. Grâce à Otonashi. Mais je n'ai pas envie, pas si tu n'es pas avec moi dans cette vie future ! Alors, je t'en supplies, restons ensemble, tu m'as redonner l'envie de vivre. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Une personne inoubliable. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois ou tout a réellement commencé.

_J'étais dans la remise du lycée, la nuit était calme et aucun bruit ne venait briser ce silence. C'était une nuit comme les autres. J'avais le dos tourné, je contemplais les petits chiots en peluches qui se trouvaient devant moi. Ils étaient si mignon ! C'était ma seule faiblesse. Les choses mignonnes. Quand tu l'as su, tu as bien ri. Je me souviens encore de ton sourire narquois. Et je l'aime toujours autant._

_ Enfin, je commençais à somnoler quand j'ai entendu un bruit, j'ai immédiatement réagit et me suis plaquée contre le mur, armes en mains. Je retenais ma respiration, me disant que c'était peut être Kanade, surnommée Tenshi à l'époque, qui venait se venger. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je te vis ! Toi avec ton uniforme et ta casquette, si je peux appeler ça comme ça._

_ Tes yeux jaunes, qui s'apparentaient à ceux d'une vipère, me fixèrent. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Comme si tu savais tout sur moi en un seul coup d'œil. Tu ne dis pas un mot quand tu m'aperçus. Tu m'ignora et continua à marcher jusqu'au fond de la remise, puis, tu te baissa et pris un des chiots en peluches qui se trouvaient par terre._

_ C'est à ce moment là que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu t'es redressé, la peluche en main et tu m'as dit, un petit sourire en coin « Tu vois Shiina, tu es aussi adorable que cette peluche ». Mon cœur a loupé un battement. Tu étais le premier à me dire une chose pareille, du moins, dans cette vie. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et tu le vis car tu t'approcha de moi, la peluche en main, en me murmurant « Tu ne trouves pas ? ». _

_Je sentais ton souffle dans mon cou. Tu étais proche, beaucoup trop proche. J'étais devenue rouge. En ta présence, je devenais faible. Je n'aimais pas. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, puis déclara, « Quelle étroitesse d'esprit » avec une voix que je voulais distante et dure mais qui sortit plutôt timide et niaise. _

_Tu eu encore un de tes fameux sourires, moqueur et sadique à la fois. Tu mis une main contre le mur auquel j'étais toujours adossée, lâcha la peluche puis passa ton autre main dans mes cheveux. Je me souviens de la tendresse de ce moment. Je m'en souviendrais toujours._

_ La chaleur de ta main sur ma joue, et bientôt, la délicatesse dont tu fis preuve quand tu posa tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce moment était magique. C'est là que j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. J'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de toi._

Mais maintenant, tout cela est sur le point de se finir. Je vais disparaitre. Il pleut. Je me sens bien dans tes bras. Je vois tes lèvres bouger, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Je n'entends pas. Je crois que je commence à perdre conscience. Ton képi est tombé, tes cheveux vert sombre, presque noir, trempés par la pluie dégoulinent sur ton uniforme. Je te connaissais plus soigné avec toi même. Je souris intérieurement.

Tes yeux jaunes me fixent, mais une lueur différente de celle habituelle brille, tu sembles inquiet. Non ... Serait-ce des larmes ? Tu pleures pour ... moi ? Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis mais tu secoues la tête frénétiquement, comme pour renier quelque chose. Tes larmes se mélangent aux gouttes de pluies qui s'étalent sur ton magnifique visage.

Je ferme les yeux, mais tu me secoues, et je peux entendre ta voix disant « Non ! Shiina ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie ! ». Je souris avec faiblesse en murmurant « Ne m'oublies pas ... Je t'aime Naoi. ». Les sanglots redoublent et coulent à flots sur tes joues, je te sens me serrer encore plus fort dans tes bras, la chaleur de ton corps me fait du bien. Mais je tremble légèrement. Juste un peu plus ... je veux que tu m'embrasses comme la première fois.

Je sens tes lèvres toucher les miennes, c'est un baiser froid, la pluie s'en mêle, cela dit, peut être que mes propres lèvres sont gelées en ce moment. Tu me tiens tout contre toi, je pose ma tête dans ton cou, je sens la chaleur de ton souffle. Je suis heureuse. « Je t'aime Shiina ! ». Mes yeux se ferment, le monde devient blanc, puis noir. C'est le vide.

J'ai trouvé la paix grâce à toi. Je disparais. Mais, disparaitre dans tes bras est la plus belle des fins. Je ne pensais pas partir avant toi, je me dis que c'est surement le destin. Je te remercie Naoi. Pour tout. Retrouvons nous dans un autre futur, dans une autre vie. Ailleurs que dans « le Front de l'Au-Delà ».

**_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un Au revoir._**

_**Nous nous retrouverons, j'en fais le serment.**  
_


End file.
